je gagnerai
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: La guerre n'a que trop durée. Harry est majeur maintenant, et il souhaite mettre un terme à ce bain de sang. Pour cela il a prévu de prendre lui-même les choses en mains.


**Trame du début :** Harry avait 18 ans. Le survivant prenait de plus en plus conscience de la guerre, de la corruption du gouvernement anglais ou même des gouvernements du monde entier. Maintenant majeur, que ce soit chez les Moldus ou les sorciers, Harry commença à réellement participer à la guerre. Il acheta un immeuble Moldu en rénovation car, même si les Moldus étaient considérés comme des incapables, des nuisances, ils avaient les armes nucléaires, les missiles, les caméras de surveillance, en gros la technologie, la magie Moldue et Harry comptait bien l'utiliser.

Cette trame du début n'est pas la mienne. Je devais écrire cette fanfiction avec d'autres auteurs mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles... Donc je vous publie le premier chapitre que j'ai rédigé et je voudrais savoir si ce début vous plait et si vous souhaiteriez une suite?

 **Rating :** M

 **Je gagnerai**

Il était grand temps de gagner cette guerre.

Il avait passé tout son temps libre, lors de sa 8e année, à fomenter le plan qui le mènerait à la victoire pour qu'il soit parfait en tout point. Maintenant, il était prêt. Il allait entrer dans la guerre. Et il n'admettrait aucun échec.

Pour que son plan fonctionne, il aurait besoin d'alliés. Mais pas de n'importe lesquels. Il s'occuperait de cela dans les prochains jours.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecté, qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter sous un faux nom, il fumait sa cigarette tout en pensant que bientôt, son plan allait débuter. Ce soir, à minuit, il aurait 18 ans, il serait majeur chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. À minuit sonnera le véritable début de la fin.

Les moldus... il allait s'occuper d'eux aussi. Ils se croyaient intouchables et avaient même menacé le ministère de la magie. Pas qu'il se préoccupe de ce ministère corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais les moldus ne devraient pas se croire plus puissants qu'ils ne l'étaient.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de puissance, il avait étudié toutes leurs possibilités. Il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient de quoi faire pression sur le ministère. Ils avaient les armes nucléaires, les missiles et toutes sortes d'armes à feu qu'il était difficile de contrer d'un expelliarmus ou d'un protego. Mais par dessus tout, ils possédaient une armes de pointe que les sorciers ne pourraient jamais égaler : la technologie. Ils avaient les caméras de surveillance, des radars, des micros et toutes autres sortes de technologie pouvant repérer un sorcier mal informé à tout moment. Et les sorciers étaient tous mal informés. Sauf Harry. Et c'était de cette technologie dont il allait se servir pour prendre un avantage certain dans cette guerre.

Il finit sa clope, et en alluma une autre. Il voyait se profiler devant lui les prochains mois qui ne manqueraient pas d'être éprouvant.

Il était temps de rentrer. Il aurait une grosse journée demain. Tout son plan reposait sur les sorciers qu'il souhaitait recruter dans cette guerre. Il jeta sa cigarette à moitié consumée et se retourna. Il devra la jouer finement, car dans les prochains jours, l'issue de cette guerre sera scellée.

Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Il prit une bonne douche et un déjeuné copieux avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, armé de trois enveloppes marrons comme il en existait plein chez les moldus.

La capuche de sa cape rabattue, il s'aventura dans l'allée des embrumes. D'un pas assuré, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la pénombre. Il tourna dans une ruelle adjacente qui débouchait sur l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait pris le chemin le plus long.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour atteindre la demeure de Severus Snape. Il passa le petit portail et frappa trois coups à la porte. Il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes à l'intégrité douteuse rendre visite aux habitants de cette rue, alors il prit soin de regarder à droite et à gauche, pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste. Les yeux du professeur le parcoururent de haut en bas, ne pouvant pas le reconnaître sous sa cape, et avant qu'il ne lui referme la porte au nez, Harry lui présenta son enveloppe. À peine Severus eut-il posé les doigts sur le papier, après un sort de détection, que son étrange visiteur transplana sans un mot.

Harry n'avait transplané qu'un peu plus loin dans la rue. Juste à l'embouchure entre l'Impasse du Tisseur et le Chemin de Traverse. Il rabattit sa capuche juste avant de s'engager dans la rue commerciale. Le magasin de Mrs. Guipure n'était qu'à quelques pas. Il avait prévu son itinéraire au mètre près et son temps à la minute. Il ne devait pas perdre une seconde.

Dans la boutique, il repéra sa cible et glissa dans la poche de la cape abandonnée, ses deux autres enveloppes. Il devrait suivre Mrs. Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas les enveloppes.

Pendant qu'elle finissait ses achats, il se rendit dans la boutique de farces et attrapes qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Il devait voir Fred. Il entra par l'arrière, sans se faire repérer et attira l'attention du jumeau, qui était le seul gérant ce matin, alors que George était partis en expédition dans l'antre terrifiant de sa petite sœur pour tester sur elle leur toute dernière création.

Il discuta un peu avec Fred du rôle qu'il devait maintenant jouer pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, avant de repartir lorsqu'il sentit, grâce aux sorts de traçages des enveloppes, que Mrs. Malfoy se déplaçait. Avant de quitter la boutique, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe marron qui traînait entre de vieilles factures.

Il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper, discrètement, Mrs. Malfoy, sa capuche sur la tête, et à la suivre jusque dans le bar de Tom, où il l'entendit prononcer le nom de sa propriété, avant qu'elle ne jette la poudre de cheminette.

Son rôle sur le Chemin de Traverse était terminé.

Lorsqu'il retourna à l'immeuble, il vit Hermione réaliser les derniers branchements. Une sucette à la bouche, elle fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle était drôlement mignonne avec son petit short en jeans et son débardeur tout tâché de transpiration. Elle n'avait pas chômé. Elle avait même un peu d'avance sur son programme. Il traversa la pièce sans la déranger et entra dans un locale à l'allure de scène de crime.

Harry ne fit pas un pas de plus, et regarda où en était Ron. Il fixait le mur sur sa gauche et ne disait rien. Il mâchouillait une stylo-bic, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son jeans trop grand pour lui, comme en proie à un dilemme cornélien. Harry sourit d'amusement et glissa à Ron que le fils rouge ferait plus classe que le bleu.

Le voyant à nouveau plein d'inspiration, il quitta le locale. Le plan avançait bien. Restait plus qu'à s'assurer que les poissons aient mordu à l'hameçon.

Il envoya un message, par cheminette, à Fred, avant d'utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre directement à Grincotts, avec sous le bras, deux nouvelles enveloppes marron.

Il se rendit au bureau du directeur de la banque, ayant prit rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, il savait qu'il trouverait le bureau de Percy Weasley. Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait en pause déjeuné, il glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte. Son rendez-vous dura exactement 35 minutes avant qu'il y mette un terme.

Il ressortit de la banque par la grande porte avant de transplaner près d'un petit village.

Le raid battait encore son plein, et il n'eut aucun mal à s'infiltrer parmi les fidèles de Voldemort, et par la-même, se rapprocher de sa cible. Il posa sa dernière enveloppe marron sur le corps d'une victime non-loin de la femme, et après s'être éloigné, il jeta quelques sorts dans cette direction pour attirer son attention.

Attirée par les détonations qui faisaient rages dans son dos, la mangemorte se retourna vivement et aperçut l'enveloppe propre, au premier coups d'œil, au milieu des débris. La sorcière saisit l'enveloppe avec curiosité, et Harry transplana sans attirer la moindre attention.

À présent que chaque enveloppe devait être entre les mains de son possesseur, il était temps de lancer les hostilités.

Severus regardait avec interrogation les mots argentés qui s'entremêlait sur le petit carton blanc. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

'L'espion', était le mot écrit sur l'unique papier que contenait l'enveloppe à son nom.

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius et Draco se fixaient, comme pour essayer de résoudre l'énigme que contenaient les mots qui leur faisaient face.

Dans l'enveloppe au nom de Lucius Malfoy, se trouvait un petit carton blanc sur lequel étaient inscris les mots 'Le médiateur politique'. Et dans l'autre, Draco avait pu lire, 'L'ennemi de Harry Potter'.

Fred refaisait l'inventaire, souriant largement en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Harry le matin même. Il avait déplacé le mot qui indiquait : 'Le gardien du secret', ainsi que la grande enveloppe de couleur marron, dans un coffre ou son frère ne penserait pas à regarder. Ça n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Dans un bureau de la banque de Gringotts, Percy ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux des mots argentés qu'il s'entrelaçaient sur ce bout de carton : 'Le trésor publique'. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais son regard retombait inlassablement sur ce bout de papier qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux.

Hermione venait de terminer toutes les mises à jours nécessaires au lancement et accrocha à son écran d'ordinateur, qu'elle ne quitterait plus désormais, la petite carte indiquant : 'La geek', avec un sourire taquin. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte fermée du local qui renfermait son petit ami. À partir de maintenant, elle n'allait plus le voir très souvent et elle était pressée de voir combien de temps, Ron pourrait carburer au café avant de péter un câble.

Dans le locale où Ron s'était enfermé à clef, il venait tout juste de terminer d'accrocher sa toute dernière punaise sur son mur. Tout les fils convergeant d'un point où l'on pouvait lire 'Le pouvoir' à 8 points clés : 'L'espion', 'Le médiateur politique', 'L'ennemi de Harry Potter', 'Le trésor publique', 'Le gardien du secret', 'Le stratège', 'La geek' et 'La baguette'. Seul 'Le gardien du secret', dont il ignorait l'identité, et Harry connaissait le nom de chaque membre du groupe. Même lui, 'Le stratège', n'avait pas accès à ces données.

Sur le morceau de papier qu'elle avait à la main, Bellatrix lisait deux mots : ' La baguette'. Fronçant les sourcils, elle retourna l'enveloppe pour voir que son nom y était inscrit au dos. Le raid touchant à sa fin, son regard se reposa sur le bout de papier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Alors que tout les regards étaient tournés vers les inscriptions, le même message apparut sous chaque nom : 'Que le jeu commence'.


End file.
